Come Wet a Widow's Eye
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: This is the sequel to Anna's fic so i hope its good enough! Please Review! its what happens after 4 years x FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Come Wet a Widow's Eye 

Chapter 1 

He smiles at her and she laughs with him. The sun warms her skin and makes her squint and the smell of summer grass makes the air hazy. She feels at ease and leans lightly against him and he fiddles with the end of her hair, curling the hairs round his finger. Then out of nowhere, another hand takes her and leads her away from him and no matter how hard she tries she cannot return.

Hermione opens her eyes into the dark room with a start. She listens to the silence and then turns on her side and slides her side to the empty space on the bed. Though it has been two years since his death she cannot get used to the idea that he was never to come back. _I'm sorry Ron, _she thinks and a tear sides down her cheek and falls softly onto her pillow. After they left Hogwarts, Ron had proposed to her and unable to turn him away she accepted, thus ending her hope to be with the man she ever really loved. She slips out of the bed and walks bared footed across the floorboards and opens a door further down the landing and stands in the doorway. The room is slightly smaller than hers and has pretty pale pink and white flowers on the walls, a small bed is by the window and a patchwork quilt hangs off the back of a chair nearby. On the opposite wall there are shelves with toys and some books and a big blue beanbag with pictures of broomsticks and the golden snitch is in the corner. She walks slowly around and touches various things; the nightshade of a lamp, the quilt, the toy snitch. She goes to the shelves and passes her fingertips over the spines of the thin magic books and the fairytale book that used to hers, she comes to a picture in a silver frame and she takes into both hands. It's a picture of them on a sunny day in the park; Ron had taken the picture and had caught her and her daughter, Lida, laughing on the grass. It was with a muggle camera because Hermione had complained that the wizard ones gave off too much attention. She can remember that day so strongly that a fresh set of tears come and she cannot stop them, she sinks to the ground and cries. _My poor little girl I miss you so much, _she thinks and strokes the picture behind the glass. She then pulls herself together and quickly puts the picture back and goes out of the room tightly shutting the door behind her and if she wants to shut all the painful memories out.

Ginny came around ten and Hermione was grateful for some company. She had tried to concentrate on her reports for the international magical co-operation meeting but couldn't think straight so she did something that she never did before and gave up. Ginny surprisingly came with good news to lift her spirits, Lavender Brown was engaged to someone who worked in the new Ministry of Magic and they were planning to get married in the summer coming.

"Its funny how quickly they have jumped to marriage, yet the both of them are so in love with each other that I think it will work," Ginny says and Hermione nods and drinks some more tea.

"I'm happy for her," Hermione says and Ginny gives her friend a look as she was in a weird mood this morning.

"What's up Hermione? You seem so distant," Ginny asks finally and Hermione looks up.

"What did you say?" she asks and Ginny sighs rolling her eyes.

"See you're not even listening, what's wrong with you?" Ginny says with a frown.

"I am listening and nothings wrong," Hermione says and Ginny raises her eyebrow.

"Honestly Ginny I'm _fine_!" she insists and Ginny scoffs but leaves it, Hermione was her best friend and she had known her for a long time and if she wasn't going to say then it was best to drop it. For the remaining time that Ginny stayed they both went to the little local wizard shops and brought some new robes for work and Ginny persuaded Hermione to buy some chocolates to lift her spirits a bit. Though she enjoyed it while it lasted, when she went home the aching sadness came back and her thoughts wandered.

"Harry wake up!" says a female voice with a strong Canadian accent and that same person shakes him.

"I'm up," he says his voice muffled by the pillow and woman huffs.

"Yeah right Harry Potter, I want to see you standing, and then you can say your up," she says and a groggy Harry pulls back the covers and stands sleepily.

"There now your breakfast is ready and I want you down stairs in ten minutes," she says and walks out. Harry goes to flop back down again when she calls from the landing;

"And don't you dare lie back down on your bed!" Harry groans and passes a hand over his face rubbing his eye.

"Merlin I swear she has eyes on the back of her head," he mutters and looks for his jeans and t-shirt. When is clean and dressed he goes down the kitchen and Sophie, the woman he lives with, gives him a plate with eggs and beacon on with toast on the side.

"So, what are you up to today?" she asks and takes a seat opposite him and watches him eat.

"Hmm I'm not sure I may go to do some more sight seeing, take a walk," he says and shrugs and Sophie swiftly nods but her eyes narrow as she takes in his appearance and she knows something's not right.

"So what's up? I've seen a depressed person who is about to commit suicide look happier than you," she says when he has finished eating. With a sigh he comes back to the table and she waits for him to begin.

"Well I have been…missing people," he says slowly and she nods.

"By people I think you mean the widow Hermione?" she says knowing she has guessed right when his face bends forwards.

"Yeah…and others," he says.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asks and he looks up confused.

"Err I have no idea what your talking about Soph," he says and she rolls her eyes.

"Harry, you are miserable here, you miss her and so I'm saying you should go home," she says and he looks out of the window, because he knows that she's speaking the truth.

"But I can't just walk into her life like that," he says and Sophie smiles sadly and reaches across and pats his hand.

"Harry it will be hard, for her more so but if you don't go back and spend your life here you will be wasting a chance and you will then regret it for your whole life, trust me when I say that Harry," she says sincerely and he gives her a quizzical look.

"What do you regret?" he asks.

"Well, I nearly missed chance to marry the one man I love more than anything, I was nearly out of time," she says and her eyes mist up and this is the first time he sees Sophie cry.

"Why?" he asks gently and hands her a tissue.

"Because I was too stupid to realise I loved him!" she says now with a harsh anger and he taken back with her fierce tone.

"So," she says after sniffing once, "Are you going back or not?" with moments thought he nods and she smiles broadly.

"That's the best thing to do Harry," she says and quickly bustles around the kitchen back into her bouncy mood.

Later that day, Harry brought a flight ticket for England. He was going home, and after all the months of travelling he realised that he should have stayed where he was needed.

**A/N Ok I have to thank for Bored-lil-gurl for letting me write her sequel! I hope its good enough! I've never done a Harry/Hermione one so this is my first! Please review for the next chapter! Bloody Kisses xx**


	2. Come Back My Dream

** Come Back My Dream**

**Chapter 2**

He stood outside the door for a long time simply gazing at it. It is pouring rain the typical English weather and he is drenched. He brings his hand to knock but lowers his hand afraid. His heart is racing wildly and his thoughts are muddled. He had defeated the Dark Lord without so much as a thought but he was afraid of merely knocking on a door! Breathing in deeply he knocked and could hear movement and a chain being undone then the door opened. They stare at each other both not believing that either one is there.

"Harry," she whispers as if he has come back from the dead and he can only stare. She hadn't changed that much over the three years that he hadn't seen her but the thing that had changed was that she was prettier than he remembered. Her hair slightly shorter but still long and it was straighter than he remembered.

"Um hey," he mumbles having no idea what to say. They continue to simply stare then Hermione sees that he is dripping wet.

"Oh Harry come in your soaking!" she cries and drags him inside her warm house. Quickly she runs a fetches him a towel and he takes in thanking her. She silently leads him into the sitting room, her heart hammering in her chest. Awkwardly Harry sits on a chair and she stands and the silence is uncomfortable.

"Do you want a drink? I was going to make some tea…" she says and he looks at her but she avoids his gaze.

"Tea would be great thank you," he says quietly and with a nod she leaves him. In the kitchen she leans against the work surface and breathes in deeply trying to steady her racing heart. She puts the kettle on and covers her face with her hands. She had imagined of course, many times that he would come back but never like this and she had never imagined the pain she would feel. Unwanted tears came and she silently cries then pulling herself together she washes her face and brings the tea back into the sitting room where she finds Harry standing looking at the photos on the mantle piece.

He watches at her setting the tea and tea cups on the coffee table then says lowly;

"You had a beautiful daughter," she bites the inside of her cheek and blinks the tears rapidly away.

"Yes she was," she replies and sits down and hands him a tea cup. The silence stretches and Harry shifts uncomfortably on the sofa.

"So, did you enjoy Canada?" she asks suddenly and startles him. He sets his cup back down and rests back.

"Yes, I found it lovely. The woman I stayed with was really nice…" he said trailing off. She nods and continues to not look at him.

"How have you been?" he asks gently and watches her carefully.

"Better…" she says quietly the clears her throat, "Did you hear that Lavender is going to get married?" she continues louder changing the subject.

"No I didn't," he said aware of what she was doing but he knew her too well. "Hermione…" he says not really sure how to continue. For the first time she looks at him and he reads the pain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry," he whispers and she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I don't want you to be sorry Harry," she says swiftly and rises out of her seat and collects his tea cup.

"Hermione please I want to help," he begs softly and she is angry now. She stalks back to the kitchen leaves the tea cups and comes back.

"Help? You could of helped months ago Harry, years ago maybe! Now you come back after all this time wanting to help?" she shouts.

"I'm sorry Hermione I regret it I really do but I'm here now," he says understanding her anger.

"Yes, you are. But nothing changes Harry," she says simply.

"Your wrong Hermione, everything changes," he whispers and her heart beats as he comes closer. He places his hand on her face and he can feel her tremble and slowly tears pour down and he wipes them away. She cries and he draws her into his embrace and comforts her by murmuring words with no meaning and stroking her hair and back. She pulls away and sniffs and he stands there unsure. Finally when she speaks her voice is low;

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes…at the small inn near here," he says and she nods.

"Then you should be going you need to rest after your journey," she says and walks him to the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully and she thinks for a moment.

"Yes, come here at noon so we can talk," she says finally and opens the door. The rain had lifted a little thankfully and Harry stands outside her house.

"Noon," he says then slowly he kisses her cheek. She does not move and when he pulls away she wears a black expression. He walks away and she closes the door her heart skipping beats.

**A/N please review! And I hope it's a good sequel! Bloody Kisses xx**


	3. I Want To Take Your Pain Away

** I Want To Take Your Pain Away **

**Chapter 3 **

They walk slowly round the small park down from where she lives. Occasionally they will speak but it's better in the silence. Harry glances often at her and she knows this but doesn't mention it. She still cannot believe he is here after so many nights of wishing and hoping and it's funny how they don't know what to say to each other.

"Do you like your job?" he asks meaning to make conversation and the sound of his voice startles her.

"Yes. I wouldn't do it if I didn't," she says evenly and he nods, "How about you?"

"I like my job, but I have taken some time off," he says.

"Quite a lot of time it seems," she adds and he says nothing and again they fall into silence.

"I used to take my daughter down here," Hermione says quietly and Harry sees her eyes glisten but she does not cry.

"What did she like best? I know some children that only like the slide," he asks gently.

"Lida was fond of the swings she would always go on when we arrived and just before we went home," Hermione says and Harry smiles at the thought.

"It was such a struggle to take her home again but she knew we would come back again," she says.

"Hermione," Harry stops walking and rests his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him through glassy eyes and all words fail him as he sees the pain in her hazel orbs. They merely stand there looking at each other and Harry curls her hair round his finger the way he did years ago.

"Hermione," he tries again but she shakes her head not wanting to hear any of his words. She leans against him and he immediately wraps his arms around her pulling her tightly against his chest, quietly she cries and he stokes her soft her comforting her. He takes her home after that and whilst she sits curled up on the sofa he makes her a cup of strong tea.

"I'm sorry for that earlier I don't normally cry," she says and he looks at her with a frown.

"You shouldn't keep things inside Hermione especially if they are painful," he says.

"I don't what everyone's pity or sympathy," she says angrily.

"I didn't mean that but telling someone how you feel is important…" he starts but she cuts across.

"Does it stop the pain?" she asks and he shakes his head slowly.

"Then I don't need to tell anyone," she snaps and gets up and bangs her empty mug on the table.

"Hermione please listen to me-"he begs but she is too angry to listen.

"No Harry, you're the one who used to never tell me or Ron anything! Now you're here telling me to let things out? No matter what you have been through Harry it's not the same for everyone to get over some things!" she says furiously then thinks about what she has said and feels waves of guilt flood her. Harry sits there letting her out burst die down before he speaks quietly;

"I'm sorry Hermione for you having to suffer alone because that's what has happened and you're right I have no right to say you must tell someone and I'm sorry that you felt that I never told you or Ron anything. I just didn't want to burden you with my troubles," he stands then begins to walk to the door when she comes up and puts her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have not yelled at you like that you're only trying to help," she whispers and he turns towards her in her embrace.

"I only want to help you Hermione, in anyway I can," he says very softly his lips near her ear and she closes her eyes breathing in his scent. After a second thought he very slowly brings his lips to hers and at the brief meeting her eyes open but she doesn't pull away only kisses him back. The memory of the first time they kisses swims in her memory and it is almost as if they have gone back in time. He pulls back for air and her eyes are still closed and he brushes his lips across them.

"Harry you can't go now," she whispers and he draws her closer, "Not now that you're here and I need you."

"I couldn't go away even if you wanted me to Hermione, I'm here to help you and…"he hesitates then says softly, "And to love you."

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a long time been busy! So what do you think? Please review! Bloody Kisses x and Anna I hope it's ok x**


	4. Chapter 4

** Everything Will Be Alright **

**Chapter 4**

He stays with her, of course he does. He cannot leave now. She spent one whole evening just talking to him about the years and she feels so relieved that she told him everything. She spent her time with him, catching up with the lost time and she feels closer to him now. He tells her everything about his travelling and the people he met and she smiles.

"You know Harry, you can always just move in for the time being, you can have the spare room so you don't have to keep paying for that hotel," Hermione says suddenly after thinking about it some.

"Are you sure? Because I'm alright to pay…" Harry begins but Hermione cuts across.

"Of course I'm sure Harry," she says and gives him a smile that makes his heart twist and beat fast.

After checking out, he helped her clean out the spare room and he sets his things down on the bed and looks around then at her standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Hermione," he says unsure of what else to say and she shakes her head then leaves him to settle.

---

"So Harry is staying here?" Ginny asks as Hermione passes her a cup of tea.

"Yes I didn't see a reason that he should keep paying for that hotel when he could just live in my spare room for free," she replies with a shrug and takes a sip of her own tea.

"And where is he now?" Ginny says.

"Gone to buy some food for this evening," Hermione says and starts to fiddle with her hair and Ginny narrows her eyes.

"You love him," Ginny says so suddenly that Hermione chokes on her tea.

"What?"

"You love him," Ginny states and Hermione looks at her open mouthed.

"I'm right aren't I? I've known for a long time," Ginny continues when Hermione still says nothing.

"How?" Hermione whispers when she finds her tongue.

"You change when he comes in the room or his name is mentioned, you become brighter and you smile," Ginny says with a shrug.

"I…I'm sorry…" she says and Ginny gives her a glance and raises her eyebrow.

"Sorry? Please don't think that I still like Harry in that way…cause I don't," she says with a small smile.

"I feel so guilty though…"Hermione says very quietly in the small silence.

"Why guilty?"

"Because it's Ron's best friend! And it's only been two years after…" she trails off.

"And because he's Ron's best friend it's better…Ron trusted him so he would be happy I'm sure," Ginny says comfortingly, "You have to move on Hermione, Ron would of wanted that and you know it!"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione says softly and the red haired woman looks at her gently.

"It's no problem, you to are meant for each other," she says then stands up, "I have to go now I'm meeting someone about my new job."

"Alright I'll see you out," Hermione replies and they walk to her front door.

"See you soon," Ginny says and gives Hermione a friendly hug and Hermione returns it then opens the door. After Ginny's departure Hermione sat down and thought of what she had said and thought of Harry. She was right she did love him; the question now was did he?

---------

"Had a good day?" Harry asks over a bottle of Muggle wine that they opened in the living room and Hermione takes a sip of the dark red liquid.

"It was alright…been sorting through new files that have come in and Ginny came round," she says slowly and Harry nods.

"How about you?" she asks.

"Well it's been the same as usual, the new Ministry can't decide on things and so on…I have been thinking a lot as well," he says and to Hermione he seems a little nervous and he looks a lot like the younger Harry she knew, when he was going to face the Hungarian Horntail dragon in their fourth year.

"What is it Harry?" she asks and he takes her hand in his.

"I have been thinking…and it's not something that I have thought of just now it's been in my mind for a couple of days," he says still not looking at her properly.

"Tell me," she says frowning a little.

He takes a breath then says, "Hermione…will you marry me?" she stares at him and he swallows hard. When she still says nothing he stands up quickly, knocking his knee against the coffee table.

"Sorry I should not have asked, you obviously don't feel the same…" he mutters angrily and starts to move towards the door when he finds himself being pressed back down onto the sofa and her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her mouth on his.

"Harry you should realise, that if I hadn't felt the same then I would of never have let you stay here," she says when she pulls back to breathe. He looks at her and sees her bright smile and there are tears glistening in her eyes.

"And the answer is yes Harry, I will marry you," she whispers and he is stunned for a moment then crushes her against him.

"Really you will?" he asks just to make sure and she kisses him passionately and he knows that it's a yes.

Harry woke to feel a soft warm body lying next to his and he turns his head to look at her sleeping form. On her left hand she wore his ring and it glittered with the morning sunlight coming through the gap in the curtains. He smiles a sleepy smile and strokes her hair and she murmurs something then tightens her arms around his body. He kisses her forehead and knows that now everything will be alright.

_The end _

**A/N this was a continuation of Bored-lil-gurl's fic and I hope it's good. Please review! Bloody Kiss** x


End file.
